


Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay, I’m bad at tags forgive me, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt comforts Ryan after he breaks up with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> com·fort  
> /ˈkəmfərt/  
> The easing of alleviation of a person’s feelings of grief or distress: a few words of comfort | they should take comfort that help is available.  
> • [in singular] a person or thing that helps to alleviate a difficult situation: his friendship with his best friend was a great comfort.

Matt was laying down on his bed scrolling through Instagram when he heard Ryan coming back from his date with his so called girlfriend. He heard a loud sigh and keys being tossed to the couch. 

It must’ve gone horribly bad since last time, Ryan had walked in from his date and was humming a tune to himself.

The question now was should he “comfort” his friend?

The word “comfort” was wayyy different than what it actually meant. He was sure no one in this planet comforts their friend like Matt does with Ryan because it wasn’t comforting, it was obviously something else.

Something that both parties never decided to talk about.

He got up from his bed and turned his phone off, putting it in his back pocket. He didn’t want to get up to go bother Ryan since it wasn’t his business but he felt his heart aching in pain. 

What kind of friend would he be if he ignored his best friend?

He reached for the doorknob but froze. He knew where this was heading already since it was the same old situation he always ended up getting himself into. He bit his lip, hesitating to open the door, but finally realizing it was already happening so he slowly opened his bedroom door and saw Ryan sitting down on the couch, rubbing his temples. He looked a bit frustrated but yet sad at the same time.

“Ryan..?” Matt said innocently as he peaked through.

“Hm?” Ryan managed to say as he continued to rub his temples, not bothering to look up at Matt.

“You okay?”

Ryan sighed again and stopped. He looked up slowly at Matt and stared at him for a while. Ryan nodded.

“Yeah yeah she just... misunderstood something..” Ryan mumbled as he looked at Matt. “Though, she broke up with me but it’s alright, I’ll get over it.”

Matt stood there, not knowing how to process what was actually happening. This was new. Usually it never ended up in breakup, maybe just a small argument but not breakup.

Because who would breakup with Ryan?

“Can you comfort me?”

“What? No-I have to go somewhere tomorrow early, I really can’t-“

“Please?” Ryan pleaded as he looked at Matt with a sad expression.

Matt took a second to think about it again. He wanted to see Ryan happy and not like this, he hated seeing Ryan like this, it hurt him. 

“Fine.” Matt finally said as he walked closer to where Ryan was seated.

Ryan extended his arms out to Matt, as if to tell him to hug him.

This was new to them both. Usually when Ryan asked for Matt to “comfort” him, he just got straight to the point of fucking him. It was never gentle or passionate sex, it was instead like a quick hookup.

Matt inches a little closer until he was straddling Ryan. He wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling him closer until Matt’s head was placed near his chest.

The position was oddly uncomfortable since Matt was a tall ass motherfucker. But Matt didn’t care. 

He craved for this moment to happen. He didn’t care how weird or odd it felt because what mattered was how Ryan was feeling. 

He could hear Ryan’s heartbeat. He tapped his right ring finger to the beats.

1..  
2...  
3....  
And so on.

“It was weird. She yelled at me for no reason, I don’t recall saying or doing anything that would bug her.” Ryan whispered, breaking the silence between the two.

Matt didn’t know to respond. 

He hardly had any dating experience, only dating 3 girls and 1 dude in which all breakups were always mutual and never complicated like Ryan’s relationships.

“Maybe she wanted a break..”

“Break from me?” Ryan chuckled, loosening his grip on Matt. “Are you sure you’re not the one who wants a break from me?”

Matt sat up, still straddling Ryan, he shook his head. 

“Fuck no dude, I’m just trying to come up with something for you so you won’t be sad depressed about it.”

“Why would I get depressed?” Ryan said as he looked at Matt. “I have you right now, that’s all that matters.” 

“Ugh don’t say that dude.” Matt made a fake disgusted expression. “It just sounds weird coming out of your mouth, we aren’t even dating.”

“I know but..” Ryan paused to sneak his right hand inside Matt’s shirt, slowly reaching up to his nipples. He gripped his left hand tighter on Matt’s hip. I’m just trying to be nice a bit..”

Matt bit back a moan as he felt Ryan caressing his nipple. He felt himself blushing as he remembered that their other roommate, Jackson, was also in his room.

“Ryan..” Matt mumbled as he let out a shaky sigh. “Jackson’s still in the other room, let’s go to my room.”

“And? You just have to be quiet.” 

“Ryan.”

“Fine.” Ryan rolled his eyes as Matt got off and stood up, fixing his pants.

“Why are you even fixing them when-“

“Ryan.”

“Alright alright I’ll shut up.” Ryan tilted to his head to the side a bit and studied Matt’s physical features. “Did you prepare?”

“What? No. How am I suppose to know when you want to fuck?” Matt responded as he looked back at Ryan. “Am i some fucking fortune teller or some shit?”

“I texted you while I was dropping off my ex girlfriend, didn’t you see the message?”

“No, no I didn’t.” Matt frowned a bit. Once again, he had to fuck things up. 

Ryan must’ve known how upset Matt was with himself because he stood up and reached for Matt’s hand, kneading it. 

“It’s alright, go do what you have to do, I have to do something quick, it’ll only take a good 5 minutes.” Ryan whispered as he kissed Matt’s hand.

Fuck. That was new too.

Matt nodded at him as Ryan left to his room, seeming to be in hurry. He sighed once he was alone again and headed back to his bedroom. He decided not to close the door since Ryan was going to come in anyways.

It took Matt a good 7 minutes to get himself prepared since he didn’t want to tear since he had somewhere to go with Carson tomorrow. He heard someone heading towards his bedroom 3 minutes later after he finished.

Please be Ryan. Please be Ryan.

“Sorry that took long, some shit came up.” Ryan closed and lock Matt’s bedroom door and looked at Matt, who was patiently waiting for him on the bed, laying down. 

“Like what?”

“Do you want to know everything that happens in my shit life?” Ryan teased Matt as he walked towards him. “I never understood why you have to much meat on your ass when you’re skin and bones.” Ryan murmured as he pinched Matt’s ass.

“Ow! Don’t do that again!” Matt reached over to where Ryan had pinched him. “It hurt like hell.”

Ryan, who was still standing near the edge of the bed, pulled Matt by his waist so he was lined up with Ryan. He wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist and pulled him closer, Ryan’s dick brushing against him. 

“F-fuck., just hurry up and take your boxers off already.” Matt muttered. 

“What’s the hurry baby?” Ryan replied as he leaned in to kiss Matt’s neck. He nipped at his sensitive areas which he had already recognized. “You got nowhere to be right now except with me.” 

Matt gripped on the bedsheets as Ryan kissed at his neck. He knew the hickies would be a big problem tomorrow morning since he wouldn’t be able to wear a shirt but he ignored it. He yelped as he felt Ryan bite his skin near his collarbone. 

“Sorry. You just look so fucking beautiful right now.” Ryan said with a shaky sigh. He backed up a little to pull his boxers down and lined himself up with Matt again. “You ready?”

Matt nodded, biting his lip. 

He felt Ryan’s tip enter his entrance and he moaned. Ryan scanned his face for any signs of pain but once he saw that there was none, he kept going until he was fully in.

“I’m gonna start thrusting, is that alright?” Ryan placed his hands on Matt’s waist, gripping tightly.

“Ryan just please hurry.” Matt said impatiently as he squirmed, covering his face with his hands.

Ryan pulled out slowly and quickly thrusted in which learned him a gasp from Matt. He began thrusting in and out at a fast pace and Matt covered his mouth, muffling his moans.

Ryan grunted and leaned in to pin Matt’s hands away from his face. “I-I want to see your face Matt. I want to hear you.” Ryan moaned as he continued thrusting, letting go of Matt’s hands. Matt felt his dick twitch a little at Ryan’s statement.

His mind rushing with a mixture of pleasure and confusion, trying to figure out why Ryan was being gentle with him today.

His thoughts left once he felt Ryan thrust and hit his g-spot, Matt whimpered. 

“Ah F-Fuck, Ryan right there.” Matt whimpered again as Ryan did as he was told. 

He slid his hand down to jack himself off, looking up at Ryan as he did so. He opened his mouth a little, letting out shaky breaths. 

Ryan looked down at Matt’s mouth and put his hand on Matt’s face, stroking his cheeks gently, and placed his index and middle inside Matt’s Mouth. 

Matt continued to stroke his dick and began sucking on Ryan’s fingers. He swirled his tongue around them in circles. He slowly looked up at Ryan again who was biting his lip. 

“That’s fucking hot.” Ryan managed to say as his thrusts began to become sloppier. 

Matt hummed happily at his remark and continued to swirl his tongue. He felt himself getting close to coming and bit down gently on Ryan’s fingers.

Ryan pulled out quickly and putt his dick near Matt’s dick. He placed his hand on top of Matt’s and grasped both of their dicks, rubbing them together.

He continued to do so until he came first and Matt came after a few seconds, both of them moaning over eachother. They stayed there for a good minute breathing out tiredly until Ryan walked over to Matt’s desk. 

Matt watched him carefully as he laid there exhausted and feeling his legs going numb. God he should really workout. 

Ryan walked back over to him and wiped his cum off of Matt’s stomach and also wiped himself down.

“Thanks.”

“Anything for my little princess.” Ryan laughed as he stroked Matt’s thigh with his free hand. “Do you want to join me in the shower?”

Matt shook his head.

“You sure? You know there’s always space for you to come and join me.” 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Matt replied as he reached out to hold Ryan’s hand. “I was gonna shower in the morning anyways.”

“Alright.” Ryan said as he moved away to put his boxers back on. He opened the door and stopped. “Take it easy tomorrow babe.” 

“I know I know, you don’t have to worry about me dude, just get out of here.”

Once he heard the door close, Matt smiled to himself. He felt himself blushing once again as he recalled what happened. 

This wasn’t their first time doing this but today was different.

Ryan had showed actual love and interest towards Matt and it made him finally feel loved by him. Maybe this was a new start to something beautiful. Ryan did say ex girlfriend when they were talking so maybe this was good for Matt. He would finally have a chance to proof his actual love towards his best friend and not having to worry this weird thing they have going on.

He heard the door opening again and close, faint footsteps walking towards the bed. He felt someone lay down next to him. Matt ignored it and kept his eyes closed, trying to doze off.

“Ryan..?” 

“Just ignore me.” Ryan whispered as he pulled Matt towards him, holding onto him. “Just go to sleep...” 

Matt’s heart raced once again as he felt Ryan holding onto him. He smiled at himself once again as he sunk into Ryan’s arms, falling asleep.


	2. Confidant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> con·fi·dant  
> /ˈkänfəˌdant,ˈkänfəˌdänt/  
> a person with whom one shares a secret or private matter, trusting them not to repeat it to others.

The guilt from last night finally sank in as Matt looked at the mirror, looking at the bite mark and hickies that Ryan had left all over his collarbones. He reached out to touch one, rubbing it softly.

“Fuck..” He whispered to himself as he stared at himself. 

This wasn’t his first time nor last time fucking or doing whatever he did last night with his best friend. It was an occurring situation that happened every time Ryan was upset or just bored, Ryan called it comforting.

He looked back over to his bed where it was empty. He could’ve sworn he had felt Ryan’s presence next to him a few minutes ago. He must’ve had daydreamed since there was nothing on the bed but his blanket.

He heard chattering in the living room and leaned into his door, trying to see if he could recall any voices. He did hear a few familiar ones, Jackson, Carson, and a high pitched voice that must’ve belonged to a female.

He walked over to his closet to grab a hoodie, not bothering to wear a shirt. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure his hickies were not visible at all because lord knows what Jackson would do if he saw them.

He opened the door and saw Jackson, Ryan, and a female next to Ryan. There was no Carson, it was actually Ryan instead.

“Oh this is Matt.” Ryan said as stood up and helped the female get up as well. Ryan walked over to him with a smile. 

“Oh really? This is your best friend?” The female smiled at him as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Matt shook her hand, still not understanding what was happening.

“Ryan told me you comforted him yesterday because of what I did.” She said, still smiling. “I’m sure it was a pain in the ass since I accidentally made him believe we broke up.”

“Oh, you are-“

“Stacey. His girlfriend. Has he talked about me before?”

Matt rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he looked away from both of them. “Not really, just yesterday we had a talk about you.”

She gasped and playfully hit Ryan on his shoulder, laughing.

“Cant believe you never talked about me! We’ve been dating for months now!”

“I know I know., I just get busy sometimes.” Ryan smiled at her as they both walked over back to the couch. Jackson finally looked up from his phone. 

“Matt, you should keep down the noise next time, I heard you guys yesterday talking or whatever y’all were doing that was so noisy.”

“Yeah sorry, it’s just that Ryan..” He paused to look over at Ryan and looked back at Jackson. “Wanted to vent to me and he got carried away in the conversation..”

He felt his heart breaking into pieces as he realized what had just happened. 

Once again. He was used.

But it wasn’t Ryan’s fault, really it wasn’t.

Because after all, he was just useful for comforting his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna give this a happy ending where Ryan realizes that Matt loves him a lot and they date but I was like nah lol


End file.
